bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Tartarus Scythe Ender/Unit Spotlight:Beatrix
Leader Skill: Joyous Bloody Mirth 85% boost to all parameters of Dark types, 10% all elemental damage reduction, negates all status ailments & raises Atk parameter limits to 130000 Extra Skill: ''Black Heart Pact'' Damage taken boosts BB gauge, adds resistance to 1 KO attack for any ally who activates OD, 15% boost to all parameters of Female types & 100% boost to Atk and 5% reduction to max HP of Male types Fills 3 BC & 15% Crit Brave Burst: Wicked DelightsSupport Enormously boosts BB gauge, low probability of raising allies from KO, damage taken greatly boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, hugely boosts OD gauge fill rate for 3 turns & slightly boosts OD gauge Fills 12 BC instantly, 10% chance to revive allies with 10% HP, fills 5-8 BC on hit, 50% OD fill rate & 10% OD fill Super BB: ''Sinful ExcessOffense 20 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, 3 combo powerful Dark attack on single foe, probability of raising allies from KO, probability of activating BB/SBB/UBB twice for 1 turn, Spark damage boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & probable huge 1 turn Atk reduction 15% chance to revive allies with 25% HP, 15% chance to recast, fills 3-4 BC & 40% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 50% '''Ultimate BB: ''Soul-Sucking Devourer'''Offense 26 combo massive Dark attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), enormously boosts critical damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts Atk for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns & high probability of activating BB/SBB/UBB twice for 1 turn 1500% + 1300% * HP / max HP, 300% critical and Spark damage, 300% Atk, 60% Crit & 85% chance to recast Topic: Beatrix the Witch is available in the Halloween Summon and in the Anniversary Summon.Is she worth it? Leader skill:8/10 This Leader skill gives a whopping 85% boost to all parameters to dark elements,negates status ailments,elemental damage reduction,and an atk parameter limit break to 130,000( upgradable to 140,000) The 85% boost to all parameters is very good because the boost is higher than the standard 50% and 60% boost to all parameters.However, it is only for dark elements.The elemental damage reduction is useful for some kind of damage mitigation but it's only 10% while we already have a 15% elemental damage reduction from Regil and Lukroar. The Status Ailment negation is good so we don't need to bring an ailment negater or an ailment remover and to have more squad freedom.The atk parameter limit break is a good one to have in a Leader Skill since most useful units like Ark,Krantz,Lauda,Rize,Elza and others don't have this buff in their SP skills or EX skills and so we can inflict more damage. BB and SBB:8/10 Her BB and SBB buffs are somewhat useful in some situations.She gives a chance to revive dead allies on both BB and SBB which is useful in Xie'jing's strategy zone trial when you need to revive your unis when the enemy used Crushing Essence Burst. Her BB gives damage taken boost bb gauge,boost od gauge fill rate,od gauge boost while her SBB gives a probable recast of BB/SBB/UBB,spark damage boost bb gauge and chance to reduce enemy's atk. The damage taken boost bb gauge and spark damage boost bb gauge helps in the bb gauge flow.The od gauge boost and od gauge fill rate boost helps in the UBB usage but it is only available in her BB which does not do any damage making her a good unit if you want to do guard Frontier Hunter. The BB/SBB/UBB recast makes her a very good unit in Frontier Hunter.The atk reduction is very useful in almost every kind of trial to mitigate enemy's damage inflict.Her SBB also has a double attack with high damge multiplier so she can be like a nuker unit with much utility. Overall,very good buffs but not really that much important with the exception of the bb gauge related buffs. UBB:9/.10 This UBB gives a variety of damage boosting buffs that is very useful in Frontier Hunter.It gives Critical damage boost,atk boost,Spark damage boost,Critical hit rate boost,high chance to recast BB/SBB/UBB which is the exact same as Arthur's UBB.However, the atk boost is 100% weaker than the best one and the recast chance is not 100%.This dillema is easily repairable if you have another unit that gives 15% chance to recast so you can get 100% chance to recast.This is one of the best UBBs to use for Frontier Hunter. Overall,a very good UBB with very good damage boost for Frontier Hunter ES:9/10 This ES is actually really good .It gives damage taken boost BB gauge, angel idol effect to the unit that activated OD,15% boost to all parameters to all female units.Now,the angel idol is very good and it also givea a 100% atk boost of male units is a very BIG upgrade damage-wise especially if you're using her for Frontier Hunter since the damage is the most important there. Arena:7/10 She is decent in arena since she has the chance to revive dead allies and chance to recast BB/SBB to ensure survival.However,she needs to be alive to revive her allie s but she has that atk boost for all male allies however not having an angel idol buff for herself is bad for arena All in all,not that too good for arena Guild raid:9/10 She is a very good unit for guild raid with the boost for all male allies.She does have a variety of damage boosting buffs so she does have some good use for guild raid as Leader.She also have a double-attacking SBB so she can do a large amount of damage to bosses. Overall:8/10 She has so much utility and she is also able to inflict a massive amount of damage on the enemy while being able to mitigate the damage taken Comment below on what you think.Is this accurate?Does it need some modification? Don't hold back on what you think. Edit:I'm actually sorry.My brother distracted me from reading her ES skill correctly so I read it as "100% atk reduction to all male allies".So terribly sorry for that mistake.I do hope I won't go wrong on other things. Category:Blog posts